


Temporary Living Spaces

by FereldanDorkMage



Series: Angels Deducing the Avengers [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ADtA, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FereldanDorkMage/pseuds/FereldanDorkMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get a room at S.H.I.E.L.D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Living Spaces

John followed Agent Hill closely, watching and remembering every turn they took. His left hand clasped Sherlock's, half out of the need to be near him and half to keep him from trouble. His other hand held his bag, Sherlock held the bag he had brought along.

Sherlock's green-blue eyes were wide as he inspected everything they landed on, be it a lock or an agent who was hurrying down the hall on some urgent business.

Fury had handed the pair over to Hill and hurried off to New York for reasons unknown. (Sherlock figured to talk to Stark about their arrival.) He left Maria with a warning about Sherlock, and instructions to watch him closely.

They stopped in front of two metal doors. Hill pointed at the one labeled 65C.

"You're in that one."

John smiled and nodded his thanks. Sherlock ignored her in favor of inspecting the panel that obviously controlled the door, or he did until John elbowed his ribs.

"Thank you. Now, how-"

"Enter in 5h3r into the panel's keypad and you'll be let in."

Hill turned and left, leaving the two men standing in the hall, staring at the panel.

John was the first to move, rolling his eyes and pressing the code into the pad. The door slid open and John tugged Sherlock in behind him.

"Right," John said, his eyes trained on the two beds. "let's push those together."

By the time the bed was pushed together there were stubbed toes, several bouts of cursing, one stubbed toe, and a fresh set of skid marks on the floor.

John picked up the bags, took them over to the dresser, and began unpacking them, not bothering to separate his clothes from Sherlock's.

Sherlock watched him from the bed.

"John?"

"Yes."

"Toss me the yellow jumper and the white trousers."

John rolled his eyes, but threw the clothing over his shoulder anyways, stifling a laugh when he heard the thump that told of the contact it had made with Sherlock's face.

He finished unpacking while Sherlock changed, then pulled off his own trousers and Jumper, leaving himself in boxer shorts and a t-shirt.

"It's late."

"You want to sleep."

"Astounding deduction, Sherlock."

John flipped off the lights and jumped into the bed.

"Good night."

"I love you."

The kiss was the last thing John remembered doing before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking Comments.  
> I need them.


End file.
